Out Of The Darkness
by rei2000
Summary: Obi-Wan was taken by another master. After suffering terrible abuse at the hands of this cruel master, he is rescued. Qui-Gon Jinn wonders if he can help save Obi-Wan and keep his soul from turning to the dark side.
1. Default Chapter

OUT OF THE DARKNESS  
  
  
  
~~Qui-Gon~~  
  
Stepping from the main dinning hall he headed toward one of the larger gardens to meet with another Jedi Master. Evening was approaching and although there were still a few people around, the garden held a quiet solitude about it. Walking past a water fountain he saw padawan sitting on the fountain's edge by himself. He was staring into the water as if he were looking for something. Qui-Gon thought he recognized him but was sure.  
  
Seeing his friend, fellow Jedi Master Adi Gallia, he took a seat next to her on a bench not far from the fountain. As he was talking with her about the days events, his mind kept wandering on the padawan.  
  
"Isn't that padawan Kenobi." Jinn ask Master Gallia indicating the boy at the fountain.  
  
"Yes, Obi-Wan Kenobi, his Master is Zlatan Pradi." She replied.  
  
Qui-Gon remembered Master Pradi. A tall man, about twenty years younger than himself. His long black hair arranged in thick braids matched his dark eyes. He always seemed tense and strained but he was a good Knight. Obi-Wan would be his first padawan.  
  
"You seem interested in the boy." Adi said. "Maybe you should take another padawan."  
  
"I don't know." Qui-Gon sighed. "Mace is trying to get me to join the council but I'm not sure." He scratched his head in thought. "I don't think I'm ready to take padawan right now."  
  
"You've said that for the past few years, Qui-Gon."  
  
"Yes, but.." Looking at the boy again, he felt himself drawn to him.  
  
"He looks so sad." Qui said, turning back to Adi. "Please, will you excuse me." He rose and walked over to the boy sitting down next to him.  
  
Looking him Qui-Gon saw the changes in Obi-Wan. He looked thinner and very distant from everything around him. Far removed from the exuberant, headstrong initiate that he saw during sparring matches just over a year ago.  
  
"Hello, I'm master Qui-Gon Jinn. I believe you are Obi-Wan." He could sense deep sadness within the boy. Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon with a haunted look in his eyes. His heart went out to the boy.  
  
"Yes." Obi-Wan said.  
  
"Your Master is Pradi, where is he?"  
  
"He went to see about some reports."  
  
"I see. Is there anything that I can do to help? I've been told that I'm a good listener."  
  
"No." Obi turned away from him back to the fountain. Qui-Gon put his hand on Obi-Wan shoulder and could feel the swirling emotions coming from Obi. In response Qui-Gon sent tendrils of force energy to soothes Obi's emotions.  
  
Obi tensed up and pulled away from him. Standing up he told Qui-Gon that he had to go and he rushed off. Seeing him leave, Qui-Gon hoped everything is well with Obi-Wan.  
  
  
  
~~Obi-Wan~~  
  
He had to hurry back to the quarters he shared with his master before his master got back. He wasn't supposed to be out but he wanted to spend some time down in the Temple garden. That Master Jinn seemed kind and when Jinn touched him he could almost feel the light of the force flow into him. But he had to shut him out lest he see the darkness inside himself.  
  
Entering the quarters he shared with his master, he quickly took off his outer tunic and boots and put them away. Scanning the room he made sure everything was in order. Obi-Wan sat and waited for his master's arrival and only hoped that his master didn't know that he went out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan stood by the door as his master entered. Taking his cloak and hanging it up, Obi sensed that his master was angry.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay in our quarters" Master Pradi said walking into the main room.  
  
"I. I."  
  
"You went out didn't you?" He kept his back toward Obi as he stared out the large picture window overlooking the city of Coruscant.  
  
"No, I've staid in like you told me."  
  
"Don't. Don't lie to me padawan. You can't hide your thoughts form me."  
  
"I'm sorry master, I just wanted to go down to the gardens for awhile." Obi said trying to control his rising fear.  
  
"You're not much good are you? Why can't you obey me?"  
  
"Forgive me Master."  
  
"Forgive? Forgiveness are for the ones who deserve it." Pradi turned to face Obi. "You're just plain bad and I can't do anything with you."  
  
With use of the force, Master Pradi grabbed Obi-Wan around the neck and threw him to the floor. "Tell me how bad you are Obi-Wan." Pradi said standing over Obi.  
  
"Please Master Pradi, I am unworthy of your teachings. I need to be disciplined to remember to always obey you." Obi-Wan sobbed. The feelings of his master rage at him along their mental bond overwhelmed him. It left him shaking on the floor in fear.  
  
'You shame me Obi-Wan. Even now I feel your emotion running out of control. Have I taught you nothing." Pradi growled.  
  
Obi couldn't get himself to respond. He could only kneel at his master's feet hope that he would be lenient with him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kneeling there at his master feet Obi did what he could to reign in his emotions. He could feel the hate and anger from his master was sending him along the mental link. Obi though he screamed but it felt like he wasn't breathing. It was like he was being sucked into a dark void. The last thing he heard was his masters voice.  
  
"I have papers to work on, so leave me alone for the rest of the evening." Obi-Wan collapsed on the floor as he blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You're not focusing padawan." Master Pradi said as he knelt with Obi-Wan in meditation inside their apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry master." It seemed to Obi, that lately he'd been saying sorry a lot.  
  
"What is the first line of the code Obi-Wan?"  
  
"There is no emotion; there is peace."  
  
"Your emotions are not in control. I've noticed that you haven't been meditating like you should." Pradi said his eyes remaining closed.  
  
"I'm sor. I will meditate more.  
  
"You are sorely trying my patients. If you can't do these simple things required of a Jedi then I will find another padawan who can do so." Pradi fell back into a meditative trance.  
  
Obi-Wan remained silent as he tried to meditate too. He could feel his master's disgust and annoyance bleeding trough their mental link. It left him unable to focus.  
  
"If you can't meditate then get out. You're distracting me." The cold voice of his master startled him. Obi-Wan immediately rose and left the room.  
  
~~Qui-Gon~~  
  
Unable to focus on his meditation, Qui-Gon stood up to make some calming tea. His thoughts kept returning to Padawan Kenobi. He looked so lost and alone. Qui-Gon knew there was something terribly wrong with Kenobi. Surely his Master Pradi knows there's something wrong and was helping Obi-Wan.  
  
He didn't know much about Zlatan Pradi. Even though Master Pradi spent most of his time at the Temple, he seemed to be very allusive. It was surprising that he did take on a padawan. Now that he was training Obi-Wan, no one has seen much of the padawan either.  
  
Ever since he'd seen Obi-Wan as an initiate, he felt a connection with the boy. This sudden and deep connection almost scared him. He never felt this way with any of his previous padawans. The normal training bonds were formed and he cared for them but this was different. It unsettled him.  
  
Pouring a cup of tea, Qui-Gon sat down at a table in the kitchenette. He had almost taken Obi-Wan as his own padawan. He couldn't get over the feeling that maybe he should have. He had a feeling that things were going to get worse.  
  
~~Obi-Wan~~  
  
"I really don't know what's wrong with you Obi-Wan. Your instructors tell me that you aren't doing your lessons and not paying attention, and that's only when you bother to show up for class. I don't know Obi-Wan, you seen determine to walk down the path of darkness no matter how hard I try." Pradi seethed as he stood staring down at Obi. "It's the Dark Side, I can see it in you."  
  
"I'm sorry master. I'll try."  
  
*KRAAAACK!!!*  
  
Obi found himself on the floor after Pradi struck him across the face.  
  
"There is no try, only do! Haven't you learned anything I taught you?" Pradi reached down and grabbed Obi by the front of his tunic and started shaking him.  
  
"You were always head strong and hot tempered. I thought that I could change you, make you better but maybe I was wrong. Sometimes I wonder if I should have ever taken you as my student." Dragging him over to a closet, Obi's master threw him inside.  
  
" You must learn Obi-Wan, I'm only doing this to keep you from turning." Master Pradi shut Obi inside and used the force to keep Obi from getting out.  
  
"Please master, let me out. I can learn, please." Obi said banging on the door.  
  
"Don't whine, you don't even sound like a Jedi. Jedi's don't whine."  
  
"Please, I'm sorry, I won't whine."  
  
"Are you worthy of being a Jedi, you don't sound like it."  
  
"Yes, I am worthy." Obi-Wan sobbed.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Pradi yelled.  
  
"I am." Obi said.  
  
"Then tell me what does it mean to be a Jedi."  
  
"A Jedi. a Jedi never acts from hatred, anger, f.fear or aggression. A Jedi must act when calm, at peace with the force."  
  
"You must maintain control Obi-Wan. I can feel your emotion raging. Keep going."  
  
"To act from anger is to court the Dark Side, to risk everything for which the Jedi stand."  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good Obi-Wan. I'm trying to keep you from turning. Now let me hear it again."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He hated being in the closet. It felt like the darkness was trying to swallow him. Feeling the anger flowing off of his master confused him. He was supposed to keep his emotions tightly controlled but could feel his master's own rage baring down on him.  
  
"Are you worthy of being a Jedi, you don't sound like it."  
  
"Yes, I am worthy." Obi-Wan sobbed. He didn't feel worthy. He began to believe his master when he was told he was bad. The feeling of hate and fear welled up inside him and Obi knew what hate and fear lead to. Try as he might he couldn't seen to purge himself of these feelings, they seem to get worse as time went on. There wasn't anybody that would understand what he was feeling.  
  
"I'm doing this for your own good Obi-Wan. I'm trying to keep you from turning. Now let me hear it again."  
  
Obi sank to the back of the closet and began to recite the phrase again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No, no, no!" Master Pradi growled. "Are you that dense. How many times do I have to show you? You make the turn on the fifth movement, not the forth. This is a simple kata any initiate can do. Now do it again!"  
  
Soaked in sweat and exhausted, Obi-Wan tried not to let his frustration show. He had been at this for hours and still couldn't get it right.  
  
"I'm sorry master, I'll get it right this time."  
  
"FORCE BE DAMNED BOY!!! You keep saying that but I don't see any changes!!" With a wave of his hand Pradi used the Force to knock Obi-Wan across the training room. The force of the blow left him momentarily stunned.  
  
"I don't need a weak fighter by my side. I'd hate to think what would happen if I were in trouble and only had you to rely on. You call yourself a Jedi, a disgrace is more like it. Everyday I work with you but you're getting worse."  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled back on to his feet and stood back in front of his master.  
  
"My stomach turns just looking at you. I can't understand what went wrong. That darkness in you keeps growing. The Temple should have spotted this earlier, should have killed you in the crèche. Save everyone the time of dealing with you."  
  
Obi-Wan's head snapped up at that statement. It felt like all the blood drained from his head. He didn't know what to think. 'Killed him, should have killed him.' Was he that deplorable that he should be killed? Dropping to his knees he knelt at his master's feet.  
  
"P.. Please Master," His mouth was so dry and he couldn't get his brain to think. "I. I. beg you. Spare me, please. Spare me, spare me." He could feel his master's venomous anger and hate channel to him along the training bond they shared. It left him feeling nauseated and dizzy. His vision grew fuzzy and dim as his body threatened to black out.  
  
"Accursed padawan!" His master swore at him.  
  
Obi-Wan heard his master walk away and out of the training room. Remaining in a kneeling position Obi-Wan was still overwhelmed from the emotional overload from his master. He didn't know how long he knelt there on the floor and was startled when a hand touched his shoulder. Abruptly he tensed up awaiting another reprimand from his master.  
  
"Are you all right padawan?" Obi-Wan looked up into the face of Qui-Gon.  
  
'How much had he heard.' Obi-Wan thought. 'Could he see the darkness in him too.' He stared back down at the floor unable to speak.  
  
"I came in to do some light work outs and I saw you here on the floor. Are you hurt, do you need the healers?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
Shaking his head 'no', Obi-Wan, with the help of Qui-Gon, stumbled clumsily on to his feet. Qui-Gon held on to Obi until he regained his balance.  
  
"I can help if."  
  
"No." Obi-Wan said pulling out of Qui-Gon hands. He fled from the room and the look in Qui-Gon's eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Those eyes. He could see the pity in Master Jinn's eyes. He knew Jinn could feel the darkness that permeated his soul. He couldn't bare the thought that others could see how bad he was. The shame he is causing the Jedi made him so angry. He just wanted to smash something. No matter what he did or how hard he tried he couldn't shake the stigma of being a bad padawan.  
  
He didn't bother to change from his training gear as he made his way back to his master's quarters. He barely managed to get to his bed before he completely collapsed and blacked out.  
  
~~TBC~~ 


	2. chapter 2

~~Qui-Gon~~  
  
He watched as the boy stumble away from him. He wanted to go after him but refrained from doing so. He saw a little of what transpired between Obi-Wan and his Master.  
  
Qui-Gon had just came into the training room when he saw Obi-Wan on his knees begging his master to spare him. Standing back he watched as Master Pradi cursed Obi-Wan and walk out through another door. Kneeling down over the boy he gave him a light mental scan. The raging turmoil almost left him reeling. Qui-Gon was shocked at the intensity of the negative emotions swirling inside of Obi-Wan.  
  
Trying to continue with his exercises, he kept losing his focus as his mind wandered back on the boy. Finally giving up, he showered, changed and head out from the training facilities.  
  
Qui-Gon walked down the Temple halls deep in though, his workout long forgotten. Qui-Gon wonders in he should intervene. He is worried about the boy. Obi-Wan didn't seem to be doing well. While Qui-Gon walked trying to decide whether or not he should talk to Master Pradi he spotted him walking from the main dinning hall.  
  
"Master Pradi." Qui-Gon said, stopping the other. "How is your padawan?"  
  
"My padawan?"  
  
"Yes, I'd seen Padawan Kenobi earlier in one of the training rooms and he didn't look well. I could sense that he was deeply upset and he looked quite pale. I offered to help but I don't think he wanted any help."  
  
"Oh. I haven't seen him all afternoon. I'll have to see about him then."  
  
"If there is anything that I can do, I'll be glad to help."  
  
"I thank you for your offer Master Jinn but I think I can handle it."  
  
Qui-Gon respectfully bowed as Master Pradi turned and walked away. Whatever Pradi's feelings were for his padawan, Qui-Gon couldn't tell. Pradi kept his feelings well shielded. Qui-Gon hoped that he hadn't made things worse for Obi-Wan.  
  
~~Obi-Wan~~  
  
Pradi threw open the door as he stormed into the apartment.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Pradi growled out. Sensing his apprentice in his room, he threw open the door and stalked in. Obi-Wan who had still been lying out across his bed struggled to sit up at his masters entrance.  
  
"Master, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be sleeping. I was so tired from this morning.."  
  
Pradi didn't let him finish. Reaching out he grabbed Obi-Wan and dragged him into the main room.  
  
"Look at yourself. You're still in your training gear? Didn't even bother to change and." Pradi sniffed at Obi-Wan.  
  
"Oh Force!" He said, throwing Obi-Wan down to the floor. "You stink like a dozen Bantas. You're filling the whole room with your stench."  
  
"I'll get cleaned up." Obi began to tremble.  
  
"Do it now and do it fast."  
  
Obi-Wan jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Stripping down, he showered as fast as he could and dressed before he return to his master.  
  
Returning to the main room he found his master sitting on a couch. Master Pradi said nothing as he stared coldly at Obi-Wan. Falling to his knees at Pradi's feet, Obi awaited for his master to acknowledge him.  
  
"You know Obi-Wan, the other Masters are sensing there's something wrong with you. Even the 'great' Master Qui-Gon Jinn stopped me just today to asked me what was 'wrong' with you." Pradi reached down and pulled Obi's head up to face him.  
  
"I can't do it anymore. I've failed." Master Pradi channeled all of his negative feeling to Obi-Wan along the bond they shared. "I've failed the Temple and the Jedi. I though that you were trainable but what a mistake I made. I was foolish to believe that you could be a Knight."  
  
All the negative emotions coming from Pradi began to overwhelm Obi-Wan. Despair and depression soaked into his soul.  
  
The Council will find the darkness with in you soon. They will soon see you as the Sith spawn that you are. You will not be allowed to remain here at the Temple. I cannot help you. Why did you let yourself walk down the path to the dark side?" Master Pradi grew calmer and colder towards Obi-Wan  
  
"It's out of my hands now. Your own your own."  
  
Overcome with negative emotions, Obi managed to heave himself onto his feet. Turning away for his master icy gaze he left the apartment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He tried. He tried so hard and he still failed. He would never be anything more than a black mark to the Jedi. He walked down the halls of the Temple, occasionally passing other Jedi. Obi-Wan received several stares as he passed by. Faces full of concern, no, contempt for the Sith boy in their midst. He realized that his mental shields were slipping and others were picking up on his inner turmoil.  
  
He had to get away from their accusing eyes. Obi made his way to the garden that had the fountain in it. The fountain used to give him comfort once but that seem so long ago. Sitting down on the fountains edge, he stared into the reflecting surface. The only thing he saw was his own darkness surrounding him. The Temple would never let a Sith child become a Jedi.  
  
Thoughts and emotions swirled around him and Obi-Wan found it difficult to keep his shield in place. Looking up he spotted a Jedi Master with her young initiate nearby. They were laughing with each other, enjoying the garden. Obi could sense the light of the Force surrounding them. That same light he himself tried so hard to reach for but was ever elusive. It made him angry and jealous.  
  
He turned back to stare at the water. He wanted part of that light that other Jedi had. Then he realized he was 'Sith'. The path to the light would forever be denied to him. His hands began to shake in rage. Why, why him. Why did he have to be this way?  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you all right?" Startled, Obi-Wan found himself facing that same initiate he saw moments earlier. The boy, a couple of years younger than Obi seemed concerned. He appeared to be concerned but the Force light ebbing from the boy felt like it was blinding him.  
  
"I can feel that you're upset. My name is Leed. I had been talking to Mast.." The boy's cheery voice blended in with the cacophony of thoughts and pain twisting in Obi-Wan brain. Aggressively he rubbed at his temples, hoping to keep the growing madness he was feeling at bay. Pain and despair sucked him down into a pit of madness.  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know when he lost control and struck out at the young initiate, knocking him to the ground. He punched the boy a few times knocking him out cold. He stopped and sat back down at the fountain not noticing the boy's blood on his hands. An older padawan, seeing happen ran to get help for the unconscious boy as Obi-Wan sat and waited in silence.  
  
Two Jedi Masters and a healer came running up. The Healer and one of the Masters knelt down over the boy as the third approached Obi-Wan.  
  
"You're Padawan Kenobi?" The Master said. He could feel the pain and confusion from Obi-Wan. "I only want to know what happen here."  
  
Obi didn't respond to the master's inquiry. His fist clench and unclench trying to find the allusive control. He didn't notice as the injured boy was put on a stretcher and taken to the infirmary.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Obi-Wan found himself standing before the Jedi Council, his master was standing beside him. Obi noticed that the blood on his hands from the boy was gone. Standing there staring down at the floor he knew the council and everyone in the Temple would know what he is now.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi. Why did you attack the boy?" Master Mace Windu asked. Obi- Wan only stood there unresponsive.  
  
"Initiate Leed's injures are not severe but they are serious." Master Ki- Adi-Mundi spoke. "He is left with a broken arm and a concussion."  
  
Master Mundi was met by silence. Obi knew that he was being spoken to but he couldn't get himself to respond to their questions. He could feel their accusing stares boring through him.  
  
"Do you understand that this is a serious matter?" Windu saw that he wasn't going to get an answer from Kenobi, looked to Master Pradi.  
  
"I'm sorry Masters." Pradi said stepping forward. "I don't know what is wrong with him. I've been trying to help him but he seems to be getting worse."  
  
"Padawan Kenobi seems unwilling or unable to tell us why he did what he did. Perhaps a mind scan will tell us what's going on." Master Gallia said.  
  
The though of a mind scan threw Obi-Wan into a panic. 'No, they can't do that!' He thought. 'They'll find out what I really am if they looked into my mind.'  
  
"Are you sure this is right. If you scan too deep he could be hurt." Pradi began to protest.  
  
"Scanning must be done, this one's mind must be." Yoda said. "Surrounded in darkness Padawan Kenobi's mind is. Source of darkness must be found."  
  
"I'm sorry, Masters. I do not mean to question your wisdom but I thought that there might be another way other than a mind scan."  
  
"Circumstance has left us no other choice. Must be done or Kenobi will be lost to the dark."  
  
"Obi-Wan may already be lost, my Masters. He nearly killed a boy today. Wouldn't it be prudent to send hem some place where he wouldn't harm anyone else."  
  
"So hasty to see your padawan gone?" Windu asked.  
  
"No.., I'm just thinking of the good of the Temple."  
  
"And so are we, Master Pradi." Yoda said with a nod towards council member Adi Gallia. Master Adi stepped forward to do the scan.  
  
Placing her hands on the sides of his face, Obi-Wan felt her gently begin to probe his mind. As soon as Obi felt her touch his mind it snapped him out of his paralyses.  
  
"No!" Obi shouted, pushing Adi down with the force.  
  
"Padawan, control yourself." Obi's master told him.  
  
"Stay away from me." Obi said shaking uncontrollably in panic.  
  
Standing up from his seat. Mace approached slowly. "Obi-Wan, we just want to know what happened. We only want to help."  
  
Obi-Wan grabbed his head as his vision began to dim and dizziness threatened to knock him from his feet. In a blind panic he fled from the council room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
He wasn't sure where he ended up at but he stopped running after he hit a wall. He didn't want to succumb to the darkness that surrounded him. Desperately he clawed at the black haze he felt swirling around him.  
  
Obi-Wan fumbled around until his hand found his saber and turned it on. He would rather die than let the darkness take him. Suddenly, he felt a sliver of a warm force hum through the darkness. It was then that he knew that he didn't want to become Sith. Realizing some one was talking to him, he looked up into the face of a tall Jedi master.  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way." The tall Jedi said, gently sent out feelings of deep caring to Obi-Wan. He could feel the waves of pain and despair coming from Obi. "Things could be different. They can be .better."  
  
Struggling to reach that force light he screamed as darkness enveloped him and the light slipped away.  
  
  
  
~~Qui-Gon ~~  
  
He saw Obi-Wan pass by him in a blur. Masters Windu and Gallia followed after Obi-Wan. Going after them, he saw Obi-Wan thrashing around in a corner of a hallway. Gallia makes an attempt to calm Obi-Wan down but it only agitates him further. He didn't see Pradi and had a feeling that he wouldn't show up.  
  
"Mace, please, let me try to talk to him." Qui-Gon said. Adi Gallia pulled Mace back as Qui-Gon moved closer. He could feel Ob-Wan pain and aguish and it almost overwhelmed him.  
  
Qui-Gon watched in horror as Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber and held it to his own throat. Instinctively mentally reaching out, Qui-Gon touched Obi- Wan mind.  
  
Qui-Gon knelt down in front of Obi-Wan, speaking softly to him. "Obi-Wan, don't do this." Mentally he reached out to the boy, hoping to make a connection. "Let me help you."  
  
"It doesn't have to be this way." Qui-Gon gently sent out feelings of deep caring to Obi. He could feel the waves of pain and despair coming from Obi. "Things could be different. They can be .better."  
  
Obi's saber slipped from nerveless fingers as Qui-Gon took it from him. Trying to reach out to Obi-Wan's mind again, Qui-Gon could feel his mind touch Obi-Wan's then feel him shutting down. Qui-Gon caught Obi-Wan in his arms as he collapsed in to unconsciousness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon sat in the infirmary waiting room meditating. He could still feel the remnaice of the mind touch but it was fading. It was like a long rope that had one end tied around him and the other end stretching off in to the darkness. He knew Obi-Wan was on the other end but couldn't see him, only sense his presences faintly.  
  
Mace Windu waited with him to hear how Obi-Wan was doing. The boy was brought in after he collapsed in Qui-Gon's arms.  
  
"Master Pradi should be here." Qui-Gon said to his long time friend Mace Windu. He wasn't surprised that Pradi wasn't here waiting with him. His padawan was in trouble and he wasn't here to see about him.  
  
"The last time I saw him was in council chambers. I've sent someone to look for him." Mace said. "Qui-Gon, I think you should know, the council has their doubts about Zlatan Pradi."  
  
"Doubts, what do you mean?"  
  
"Pradi has been a good Knight but we weren't sure if he had the skills to train a padawan. Unfortunately we erred in our decision in letting him take on a student."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed and stood up from his meditating pose. "I take it that the council will deal with Master Pradi now?"  
  
"Once he is found, perhaps his feelings will be known."  
  
The doors to the waiting room opened and Master Yoda came in with Master Healer Denell. "Very disturbing news I have heard. Precarious position Padawan Kenobi is in, very grave is his mental state." Yoda said shaking his head sadly.  
  
"Can he be helped?" Qui-Gon asked.  
  
"That is unknown. Currently Obi-Wan is in a very deep catatonic state. I did a deep mind probe and I have been able to determine that Master Pradi didn't form the normal training bond with Obi-Wan." Denell told them.  
  
"It's darker, twisted somehow." Qui-Gon said. "I felt it when I touched Obi- Wan's mind."  
  
"Yes, I believe that Pradi was channeling his negative emotion through that bond to Obi-Wan. He didn't know what was happening. That's why he is catatonic now, his mind couldn't handle all that negative emotion he was receiving."  
  
"What about the bond, can it be broken?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"Even if the bond is broken, Obi-Wan is too far lost in that darkness and could cause more damage to his mind." Denell said. "I don't think that he could be reached."  
  
"Break the bond you will, true bond will hold." Yoda said quietly.  
  
"A true bond? I don't understand." Windu said. "You mean Kenobi formed a bond with somebody else?"  
  
"Yes, force bonded to you!" Yoda said pointing to Qui-Gon. "Feel it you do."  
  
"I feel something between us." Qui-Gon said.  
  
"Padawan Kenobi could not bond with Pradi, much to dark he was. Bond with you began."  
  
"Master, are you sure this is right? I mean, I care for the boy, what happens to him but...."  
  
"Connection with you, already made. When wrong master bond is cut, will survive, Obi-Wan will be with right master. You!"  
  
"Master Yoda, how will Obi-Wan survive? Healer Denell said that the boy could not be reached."  
  
"Could not be reached by Denell, only by the one he is bonded to." Yoda said looking towards Qui-Gon. Raising his hand, Yoda motioned for Qui-Gon to kneel down to him. He placed a hand on Qui-Gon forehead. "Only you will be able to traverse the darkness to find a lost padawan. Your strength will help bring him back to the light."  
  
Qui-Gon wanted to argue but knew that he was bonding with Obi-Wan. When he saw the look of pain on Obi's face he couldn't turn away. He knew then that he was Obi-Wan's hope for help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Qui-Gon went to see Obi-Wan. He had been put in a private room. When Qui- Gon came in Obi was lying in the infirmary bed. His eyes were open but staring out at nothing. Qui-Gon tried talking to him but got no response.  
  
Qui-Gon knew what he must do, he had spent the previous evening meditating to prepare his mind. Now looking down on Obi-Wan he hoped that he was strong enough for the both of them.  
  
"Are you ready, Master Jinn?" healer Denell asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm ready." Qui-Gon replied as he took of his utility belt and boots. He laid down beside Obi-Wan on the bed. Denell stood at the head of the bed placing his hands on both of their heads.  
  
"Let's begin." Denell said. "I'll help you go deep into Obi-Wan mind but I need you to focus on the bond you now share with him."  
  
In his mind Qui-Gon could see the connection that linked them together. As he followed it he felt himself sinking deeper down. Soon he was completely enveloped in the darkness of Obi-Wan's mind.  
  
~~TBC~~ 


	3. Author's Notes

~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~  
  
Once again, the fates have conspired against me. First it was suffering from a bad case of writers block and now  
a crashed hard drive that has all my work on it. No worries though. I will finish this story even if it kills me.   
So stay tuned, more to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
